I Love You - PewdieCry-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Pewdie tells cry all the reasons why he loves him so much fluff please rate and review 3


Birds chirping, shallow breaths, the sun shinning. Those were the reasons why Pewdie loved mornings. Felix lay on his back, his eyes closed, just listening to the birds chirping their own unique little song. He sighed to himself contently, keeping his eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of the tiny rays of sunlight shinning through the small gap in curtains and onto his face.

He lay there for a good 10 minutes enjoying this glorious morning, never wanting to wake up properly. He shifted onto his side, snuggling up to the covers that lay limply over him. He then felt a slight movement on the bed. A large grin spread across Felix's face as he slowly opened his eyes.

The sight he set his eyes on made his heart skip a beat. A certain young man lay curled up beside Felix. His messy brown hair sprawled across the crisp white pillow. His delicate hands lightly holding the covers he was snuggled into. The attractive, brown heard young man laying beside him was no one other than Cry. Pewdie smiled down at him, he carefully moved a stray strand of hair out of Cry's face. He always looks so adorable when he's sleeping Pewdie though to himself as he slowly lifted himself onto his elbows so he could look over Cry's beautiful face. Cry stirred in his sleep as he felt the movement, Pewdie noticed this only smiling to himself once again, getting lost in thoughts about cry, as he often did.

Cry slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light. He smiled as he saw Pewdie staring down at him with those beautiful blue eyes. Felix noticed Cry was awake, he softly kissed his forehead smiling at him. Cry smiled back, blushing slightly. Felix gently pulled cry towards his chest, feeling those soft brown locks of hair. He carefully twirled Cry's hair around his index finger. Cry laughed lightly as he snuggled into Felix's chest. He closed his eyes momentarily listening to the Swede's soft heartbeat.

"I love your hair Cry, you know that?"

Pewdie softly said as he continued to play with Cry's soft hair.

Cry just blushed and tried to look down, obviously embarrassed at Pewdie's statement. Pewdie just smiled and softly lifted Cry's chin up. They're blue eyes met as they gazed intently into each others eyes. Pewdie pecked Cry on the lips and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Cry laughed again, sitting up slightly. They both sat up, Cry still in Pewdie's arms. Pewdie moved one of his arms from around Cry and slowly ran his hand down cry's arm. Cry watched Pewdie's hand then smiled happily. Pewdie took cry's hand in his and returned the smile.

"you're so beautiful Cry"

Pewdie half whispered as he lightly brought Cry's hand up to his mouth and planted a soft single kiss on it.

"you're not too bad yourself"

Cry answered with a slight smirk on his face. Pewdie just smiled at him, thinking of all the reasons he loved Cry.

"I love your eyes, the way they shine like the ocean"

Pewdie gently said looking deep into Cry's eyes

"I love you hair, the way that it always curls no matter what you do to it"

Cry blushed, using one hand to try hide his face. Pewdie just laughed and gently led Cry's arm away from his face.

"I love the way you blush and try to hide your face when you get embarrassed"

Cry blushed a deeper shade of red

"I love the way you try to act tough even though I know you're nervous"

Pewdie laughed, kissing Cry's forehead again.

"I love the way you always manage to brighten up my day no matter what's happened"

Cry looked up at Pewdie, a little tint of surprise in his eyes.

"Pewds-"

Pewdie placed a finger to Cry's lips and continued to smile sweetly at him.

"I love your voice, just hearing it makes my heart flutter"

Cry laughed little

"I swear your just like my fan girls"

It was Pewdie's turn to laugh now. He squeezed Cry's hand then looked into his eyes again. Cry looked back into Pewdie's eyes, an adorable expression worn on his face.

"I love the way you look into my eyes and that adorable face you always pull when you do it"

Cry was now speechless as the dark blush returned to his face. Pewdie let go of Cry's hand and embraced him gently.

"I love the way you hold onto to me when I hug you"

Cry backed away from Pewdie a little, putting on that cute little pout face he always does when he's pretending to be annoyed. Pewdie laughed lightly.

"I love the way you pretend to be annoyed just to make me laugh"

Pewdie gently tucked a strand of hair behind Cry's ear, keeping his hand on Cry's cheek. He looked lovingly into Cry's deep blue eyes

"but mostly, I love you because you're you"

Cry felt happy tears begin to sting his eyes. He let a soft sob pass his lips as he threw himself into Pewdie's arms. Pewdie Hugged him back, softly rubbing his back soothing as he smiled. He closed his eyes taking in cry's wonderful scent. Cry pulled away slightly still smiling as the tears continued to drip down his cheeks

"I love you too Pewds, your everything I've ever wanted"

Pewdie smiled happily then gently pressed his lips against cry's.

What a perfect start to a perfect day.


End file.
